Ferien und andere Probleme
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Lily und James sind Freunde. Doch James möchte mehr. Jedoch weiß Lily noch nicht so genau, ob sie dieselbe Ansicht hat wie er......
1. Ferien bei Lily

Das Sechste Schuljahr war vorüber und die Sommerferien fast zuende

Das Sechste Schuljahr war vorüber und die Sommerferien fast zuende. Lily hatte ihren besten Freund James eingeladen, bei sich die letzten Tage der Ferien zu verbringen. Noch vor einigen Monaten hatte Lily James gehasst, doch die beiden hatten Ende des sechsten Schuljahrs erfahren, dass sie Schülersprecher sind. Sie hatten sich des öfteren getroffen. Zuerst nur zwangsweiße von Lily aus, doch dann hatten sich die beiden angefreundet.

Lily hatte James vom Bahnhof abgeholt und die beiden waren nun auf dem Weg zu Lils Elternhaus.

„Ich warne dich aber. Meine Schwester ist echt nicht gut drauf, wenn es um Zauberei geht", warnte Lily James nun schon zum 5. mal.

„Alles klar. Ich pass auf Lilyschätzchen", antwortete er grinsend.

„Und hör auf mit dem Lilyschätzchen. Das ist doch peinlich", erwiderte sie genervt und klingelte an der Tür ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter Susie Evans machte strahlend die Tür auf.

„Hallo Schätzchen", begrüßte sie ihre Tochter und umarmte sie freundlich. James räusperte sich kurz und musste sich ein lachen verkneifen, als Susie ihn jedoch ansah, blickte er sie sofort ernst, aber freundlich an.

„Mum. Das ist James", sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Hallo James. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", begrüßte Susie nun auch James und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Mich auch Mrs. Evans und vielen dank, dass ich die Ferien bei Ihnen verbringen darf", sagte er höflich.

„Ach. Das ist kein Problem. Lilys Schwester ist sowieso die restlichen Ferien mit ihrem Freund vereist und es sollte keine Probleme geben", erwiderte sie.

„Was? Wann sind sie denn los?", fragte Lily leise und strahlte. James begann zu lachen und ihre Mutter schaute sie nur wütend an.

„Gestern Abend. Ich frage mich wirklich, was zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen ist. Früher wart ihr unzertrennlich", seufzte Susie und ging wieder ins Haus.

„Früher wussten wir auch noch nicht, dass ich eine Hexe bin", rief Lily verärgert hinterher.

„Komm mit", sagte sie leise zu James und stapfte vor ihm in ihr Zimmer. In ihrem Zimmer stand ein großes Himmelbett, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Sofa mit zwei Sesseln. Vor ihrem großem Fenster stand ein dunkler und alter Schreibtisch, auf dem viele Pergamentblätter und Federn verteilt waren und direkt neben der Tür stand ein Kleiderschrank. Die Wände waren hellblau gestrichen und der Teppich war weiß und flauschig.

„Also ich hab mir gedacht du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte sie und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Ähm. Nein, kein Problem", antwortete er und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

„Okay. Hmm was könnten wir machen. Ist leider schon ziemlich spät. Ach.. Hast du Lust einen Film anzuschauen?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ähm okay", antwortete er.

„Oh. Du weißt doch was ein Fernseher ist oder?", fragte sie entschuldigend.

„Ja. Weiß ich. Wir haben Muggel in der Nachbarschaft", antwortete er. Lily lächelte ihn kurz an und legte dann eine DVD ein. Danach kuschelte sie sich wieder in den Sessel und die beiden schauten den Film.

„Lily? Was ist das komische silberne Ding, dass die da... Lily?", fragte James und schaute sie an. Sie war eingeschlafen und saß mit einem lächeln im Gesicht eingerollt im Sessel. Leise schlich James zu ihr rüber und kniete sich hin, damit er ihr in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Sie ist so süß und wunderschön. Wenn ich doch nur mit ihr zusammen sein könnte, aber ich bin echt froh, dass wir wenigstens Freunde geworden sind und ich jetzt bei ihr sein kann", dachte er sich und streifte ihr kurz durch ihr Haar. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an ihrer Schulte und versuchte sie zu wecken, doch sie bewegte sich nur kurz und schlief weiter. Ohne lange nachzudenken stand James auf und nahm Lily auf die Arme. Dann trug er sie zum Bett und deckte sie zu. Noch eine Weile schaute er sie einfach nur an. Danach schnappte er sich die 2. Decke von Lilys Bett, zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich auf das Sofa.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Lily auf und musste sich erst mal umschauen, weil sie nicht wusste wo sie war. Als sie James auf dem Sofa entdeckte, musste sie grinsen. Sie hatte mitbekommen wie er sie ins Bett gebracht hatte und sie betrachtet hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Augen aufgemacht und wäre ihm um den Hals gefallen.

„Ach quatsch. Was denke ich da für einen Blödsinn. Ich hab James gerne und er ist ein super guter Freund, aber da wird nicht mehr laufen auch wenn er das vielleicht möchte", dachte sich Lily und stand auf. Sie ging in das nebenanliegende Bad und zog sich um. Als sie wiederkam, saß James schon wach auf dem Sofa, aber immer noch unter der Decke und ohne Klamotten.

„Morgen", sagte Lily freundlich.

„Morgen", nuschelte James verschlafen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Wieso macht er das andauernd? Hat er Angst, dass sie ordentlich liegen könnten?", fragte sich Lily und schaute verträumt zu James.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ach. Ähm. An nichts", antwortete sie.

„Gut dann anders. An WEN denkst du?", hakte er weiter nach.

„Okay erwischt. Ich hab mich gefragt, wieso du dir deine Haare dauernd zerwühlst", flüsterte sie leise. James lachte kurz, wurde dann aber ganz still.

„Ich liebe meine Haare einfach", sagte er wenig überzeugend.

„Macho", keifte Lily.

„Hey", erwiderte James beleidigt.

„Lilyschätzchen," fügte er hinzu und sah belustigt in Lilys Gesicht, welches sich vor Wut leicht rot färbte.

„Potter", knurrte sie genervt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Tut mir leid. Lily" sagte er sanft und stand auf. Er schnappte sich seine Klamotten und lächelte kurz, als er Lily sah, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Das könnte alles dir gehören", flüsterte er noch kaum hörbar, bevor er aus der Tür verschwand. Verwirrt schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf und räumte bisschen auf.

„Lily! Verliebe dich ja nicht in diesen Hornochsen", sagte sie leise zu sich selber.

„Was sollen Lily und der Hornochse den heute schönes machen?", fragte James schelmisch. Er hatte Lily eine Weile beobachtet und sehr genau mitbekommen, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit Eis essen? Und vielleicht bisschen durch die Stadt spazieren?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Okay. Eis essen klingt super und spazieren gehen mega romantisch", lacht James. Lily seufzte und stellte sich vor James.

„Womit hab ich das nur verdient?", fragte sie ihn und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin viel zu gut für dich, aber ich mag dich trotzdem Lilyschätzchen" antwortete er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn meine beste Freundin und ein guter Freund von mir mitkommen?", fragte Lily. James schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Gut. Ich halt das nicht alleine aus mit dir", sagte sie schnippisch und stolzierte aus der Tür. Kurz schaute James ihr traurig nach, doch dann lief er ihr hinterher.

Nur wenige Häuser entfernt, wohnte Lilys Freundin Claire. Die beiden waren seit dem Kindergarten befreundet und waren, wenn Lily zuhause war, unzertrennlich. Claire war ein Muggel, kannte sich aber trotzdem gut mit Zauberei aus, da ihr Lily vieles darüber erzählte. Lilys Freund Brandon, war nur während den Ferien zu besuch bei Claire. Normalerweise ging er nach Durmstrang und er wohnte auch in Bulgarien. Brandons Eltern waren beide Zauberer, wie auch der Rest seiner Familie.

Lily klingelte an Claires Haustür und nur wenige Zeit später, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Lils", schrie Claire aufgebracht und fiel ihr um den Hals. Claire hatte lange blonde Haare und braune Augen. Sie sah unglaublich hübsch aus und war immer noch braun vom letzten Urlaub. Nachdem die beiden Mädchen sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatten, gab Lily Claire noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und drehte sich dann zu James, der sie angrinste.

„Jaah. Ist gut. Claire. Darf ich dir einen äußerst charmanten und guten Freund von mir vorstellen?", lachte sie.

„Lily", sagte James erfreut.

„Oh warte. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Na ja dann eben anders. Das ist... James", fügte Lily hinzu und legte einen Arm um James Schulter. Claire musste sich ein lachen verkneifen und streckte James ihre Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich James. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört", sagte Claire und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich hoffe doch nur gutes" erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Ehrlich gesagt... Nein" lachte sie. Auch Lily prustete los.

„Wo ist den Brandon?", fragte Lily.

„Hinten im Garten. Wollt ihr rein kommen oder habt ihr noch was vor?", fragte sie und zwinkerte den beiden vielsagend zu.

„Wir wollten Eis essen gehen und fragen, ob ihr mit wollt", erklärte Lily. Claire nickte kurz und rannte kurz ins Haus. 5 Minuten später, kam sie mit einem Jungen wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Brandon war etwas größer wie James, hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen. Lächelnd reichte er James die Hand.

„Du musst James sein?!," sagte er freundlich.

„Ja. Genau", antwortete James und schüttelte Brandons Hand kurz. Die vier liefen eine kleine Straße entlang und unterhielten sich.

„Über dich hört man ja ganz schlimme Sachen", sagte Brandon grinsend.

„Ach ja?", fragte James lässig.

„Na ja Lily hatte es nicht leicht mit dir. Laut ihrer Wutausbrüche über dich. Keine Woche verging, wo sie sich nicht über dich aufregt", erzählte Claire.

„Ja, aber jetzt kommt das hoffentlich nicht mehr vor", sagte James entschuldigend.

„Ich denke nicht Jamsie", erwiderte Lily

„Schön", freute sich James und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Ihr zwei wärt ein süßes Paar", flüsterte Claire so leise, dass nur Lily es hören konnte. Lily schnaubte verächtlich und lehnte sich etwas gegen James, so gut es während dem laufen ging.

Irgendwann kamen sie in einer kleinen Einkaufsstraße an und setzten sich dort in Lily und Claires Lieblingscafe. Ein strahlender Kellner kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo Lily, Hallo Claire.", sagte er fröhlich.

„Hi Jeff. Wie geht es deiner Frau?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Gut. In den nächsten Tagen müsste es soweit sein. Was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte er.

Die vier sagten was sie wollten und danach brauste er wieder ab.

„Was ist denn mit seiner Frau", fragte James.

„Sie ist schwanger", antwortete Claire.

„Der arme", murmelte Brandon.

„Hey. Nur weil deine Freundin Schluss gemacht hast, musst du jetzt nicht rum zicken", erwiderte Claire genervt.

„Ich hab Schluss gemacht. Zum letzten Mal", sagte er beleidigt und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du bist so niedlich, wenn du auf beleidigst machst", lachte Lily und grinste ihn frech an. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam Jeff und brachte den Jungs einen Kaffee, Claire einen Erdbeerbecher und Lily einen Früchtebecher.

„Sieht ja lecker aus. Bekomme ich auch was ab?", fragte James. Lily wiegte den Kopf hin und her, als würde sie überlegen.

„Ich weiß nicht... Na gut, weil du es bist", antwortete sie in einem mehr als sarkastischem Ton. Eine Weile fütterte sie James mit Früchten und Eis, bis sie keine Lust mehr hatte.

„Vielen dank Lily", sagte James.

„Du sollst mich nicht...", begann sie wütend, doch dann brach sie mitten im Satz ab und aß beschämt weiter.

„Keine Sorge. Vor deinen Freunden benehme ich mich", erklärte er lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Also Lily ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Ich find James nett", sagte Claire lachend.

„Ja noch! Noch hat er sich nicht an dich rangemacht", erwiderte Lily.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich da kein Problem mit", sagte Claire schnell und schaute James in die Augen.

„Wow. Ich bin dabei", sagte er begeistert und griff nach Claires Hand, die darauf lächelte.

„Na Klasse. Dank dir muss er jetzt wieder auf Macho machen", zischte Lily.

„Ach Lily. Lass mich doch auch meinen Spaß haben. Meine Traumfrau will ja leider nichts von mir", sagte er leise, doch die anderen drei konnten ihn sehr gut verstehen.

„James. Bitte. Du machst mir voll das schlechte Gewissen, wenn du das dauernd sagst", flehte Lily.

„Dann vergesse deinen Stolz doch endlich und sei mit mir zusammen", erwiderte er. Lily schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und stand auf.

„Lily", rief Brandon und rannte ihr hinterher. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, legte er seinen Arm um sie und die beiden gingen langsam Richtung Park.

„James. Du solltest Lily nicht so drängen", erklärte Claire vorsichtig.

„Aber was soll ich den sonst machen? Vorher saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und hat zu sich gesagt, dass sie sich ja nicht in mich verlieben darf. Wieso nicht Claire? Bin ich echt so ein Trottel", sagte James traurig und schnappte sich Lilys Eis, um darin rumzustochern.

„Lass ihr Zeit. Sieh mal. Lily hat Jahre gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass du nett bist und ihr seid Freunde. Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang", entgegnete Claire.

„Toll. Dann warte ich jetzt wieder 6 Jahre?", fragte James sauer.

„Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr irgendwann zusammenkommt. Wenn ich in den Ferien was mit Lily mache, redet sie ständig von dir und wenn sie dich nicht mehr hätte, würde sie durchdrehen", sagte Claire lächelnd.

„Meinst du echt?", fragte James.

„Lass ihr Zeit okay? Solange kannst du dich ja mit jemand anderem beschäftigen oder so", antwortete Claire.

„Mit dir?", fragte James vielsagend.

„Zum Beispiel. Ich hab erst vor kurzem mit meinem Freund Schluss gemacht und brauch Ablenkung", antwortete Claire lächelnd. Kurze Zeit später kamen Brandon und Lily wieder und setzten sich zu James und Claire.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte James entschuldigend.

„Ist ok", antwortete Lily knapp.

Bis spät Abends machten die 4 noch etwas zusammen. Bis Claire unbedingt nach hause wollte. Als sie vor ihrem Haus standen umarmten sich Claire und Lily noch kurz und Lily und James verabschiedeten sich dann.

„Vergesst nicht. Morgen Abend machen wir Party", rief Brandon ihnen noch hinter. James fand, dass Lily ihm gegenüber ziemlich ruhig geworden war und er ließ sie auch so gut es ging in Ruhe. Als die beiden im Bett lagen, drehte sich Lily ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und schlief ein.

Sie hatte sich ausgiebig mit Brandon unterhalten und hatte von den Zweifeln erzählt, die sie hatte. Es waren die gleich wie immer. Lily hatte einfach Angst, dass James es nicht ernst mit ihr meinen könnte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie mehr für James empfand als Freundschaft.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily sehr früh auf und drehte sich in James Richtung.

„Hey Jamsie", rief sie ihm zu. James schlief noch und die halbe Bettdecke lag schon auf dem Boden.

„Aufwachen", fügte sie hinzu, als er sich nicht bewegte und schmiss ein großes Kissen auf ihn. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und musste erst mal nachdenken, wo er war.

„Morgen Schlafmütze", trällerte Lily und sprang aus dem Bett. James knurrte kurz und legte sich wieder hin. Lily lachte und legte sich dann zu James aufs Sofa, wodurch er sofort hell wach war.

„Lily?", fragte er verwundert.

„James?", fragte Lily.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Das ist mein Zimmer und was machst du hier?"

„Lily. Ich meine was machst du in diesem Sofa unter dieser Decke?"

„Das ist mein Sofa und meine Decke", antwortete sie.

„Nicht solange ich da bin", erwiderte James. Lily schnappte sich ein Kissen und schlug es James auf den Kopf.

„Hey wofür war das denn?", fragte James beleidigt. Er beugte sich über Lily und hielt ihre Hände fest.

„Du bist so ein Arsch" flüsterte Lily und verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von James.

„Warum?", fragte James und kam ihrem Gesicht näher.

„Das ist einfach so", antwortete sie leise.

„Schade", erwiderte James und drückte seine Lippen für 2 Sekunden auf Lilys.

„Bitte", flüsterte Lily und James wich sofort von ihr zurück.

„Ich kann das nicht", fügte sie hinzu und stand auf. Sie ging ins Bad und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Eine einzelne Träne floss ihre Wange herunter.

„Wieso muss er immer so aufdringlich sein", dachte sich Lily. Nachdem sie sich angezogen und fertig gemacht hatte, ging sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer. James saß angezogen auf dem Sofa und hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„James?", fragte Lily vorsichtig und er schreckte sofort hoch.

„Es tut mir so leid Lily. Ich kann mich einfach nicht zurückhalten bei dir", sagte er schnell.

„Ist okay James. Aber ich brauch einfach Zeit. Bitte", erwiderte Lily.

„Schuldigung. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, die Ferien gemeinsam zu verbringen", überlegte James.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Lily.

„Wenn du möchtest kann ich sofort wieder nach Hause gehen", sagte er.

„Machen wir uns heute noch einen schönen Tag und dann schauen wir okay?", schlug Lily vor.

„Gerne. Ich versprech dir ich benehme mich", antwortete James glücklich.

Den Nachmittag über spazierten die beiden etwas und sprachen über alle möglichen Dinge. Durch ihr Gespräch lernten sich die beiden noch etwas besser kennen was beide sehr freute. Abends trafen sie sich mit Claire und Brandon und gingen in die Disco.

„Ganz schön voll heute", sagte Claire und schaute sich um.

„Schau mal wen wir da haben", raunte eine Stimme hinter Lily.

„Sylvi Blow", zischte Claire verächtlich.

„Hi Brandon", sagte Sylvi freundlich und ging auf ihn zu.

„Lass mich", entgegnete Brandon.

„Ach komm schon. Du bereust es doch sicher schon", säuselte Sylvi.

„Hallo? Du hast mich betrogen. Was sollte ich bitteschön bereuen?", fragte Brandon sauer.

„Das du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast! Ich bin eine Klasse Freundin", erwiderte Sylvi lächelnd.

„In deinen Träumen Blow! Du bist eine Schlampe und nichts anderes", mischte sich nun Lily ein.

„Lily ist okay. Kommt lasst uns zur Bar gehen. Ich möchte Spaß haben und mich hier nicht von irgendwelchen Zicken anmachen lassen", entgegnete Brandon und ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die vier an die Bar.

„Deine ex?", fragte James knapp.

„Ja leider", antwortete Brandon.

„Die war echt schräg drauf", sagte James.

„James?!", sagte Lily fassungslos.

„Genauso hab ich dich früher auch gesehen", flüsterte sie leise.

„Was?", fragte James geschockt.

„Oh man. Das ist scheiße. Tut mir leid echt", entschuldigte sich James und nahm Lilys Hand. Sie sagte nichts, sondern schaute ihn nur kurz an.

„Wollt ihr auch was trinken?", fragte Claire und rief den Barkeeper.

„Ich wäre für Orangecup", sagte Lily.

„Was ist das?", fragte James.

„Wodka mit Orangensaft", erklärte Claire. Nachdem alle zugestimmt hatten, bestellte Brandon vier Getränke.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren aus dem einen Getränk fünf geworden und die vier waren schon ziemlich angeheitert.

„James? Willscht du danzen?", fragte Lily und stand auf.

„Sischa", erwiderte James und folgte ihr auf die Tanzfläche. Sie tanzen eng umschlungen zu einem Rock Lied und blickten sich einfach nur schweigend an. Irgendwann wuschelte Lily durch James Haare und lächelte ihn an.

„Du hasch escht schöne Augen", sagte sie leise.

„Du auch. Und schöne Haare und einen schönen Körper...", erwiderte James und wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr lallte.

„Darf isch disch Küssen?", fragte Lily grinsend.

„Ähm", sagte James. Er hatte doch versprochen sie in Ruhe zulassen. Andererseits war sie zu betrunken, um sich am nächsten Tag noch daran erinnern zu können. Ohne ihr zu antworten näherte sich James Lilys Gesicht und küsste sie sanft.

--

Brandon und Claire saßen an der Bar und schauten den beiden schweigend zu.

„James sollte echt aufpassen", sagte Claire nachdenklich zu Brandon, doch der war selber schon angetrunken und schaute Claire verführerisch in die Augen.

„Bitte Don. Lass das", bat Claire. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder auf James und Lily, doch die beiden tanzten nicht mehr, sondern Lily zog James nach draußen. Durch ihre Unaufmerksamkeit, hatte Claire überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie Brandon zu ihr gerutscht war und nun einen Arm um sie legte.

„Don. Hör auf. Du bist total betrunken", zischte sie wütend.

„Ich...bin... nicht... betrunken", erwiderte Brandon und versuchte so deutlich wie möglich zu sprechen.

„Seit wann willst du was von mir?", fragte Claire abweisend und versuchte Lily und James auf der Tanzfläche zu finden.

„Ich mag dich", antwortete Brandon ehrlich.

„Bitte 1 Kuss", flehte er. Claire verdrehte genervt die Augen und drückte ihre Lippen schnell auf Brandons. Doch dieser hielt sie fest und begann seine Lippen zu bewegen. Irgendwann konnte Claire nicht mehr wiederstehen und machte mit. Selbst als Brandon mit seiner Zunge sachte gegen ihre Lippen stieß, öffnete Claire sie gerne und spielte mit seiner Zunge.

--

Nachdem sich Lily von James gelöst hatte, zog sie ihn mit nach draußen vor die Tür.

„Lily. Was ist?", fragte James verwundert. Doch Lily antwortete ihm erst gar nicht, sondern presste ihre Lippen wieder auf seine und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Am Anfang versuchte sich James zwar noch von ihr wegzudrücken, jedoch konnte er der Versuchung einfach nicht standhalten und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und erwiderte den Kuss. Selbst als Lily anfing vor Kälte zu zittern, wollte sie weitermachen.

„Lily", keuchte James und drückte sie weg.

„Nein", erwiderte Lily und wollte ihn wieder umarmen.

„Hey", sagte James laut und sofort schaute sie ihn geschockt an.

„Lily. Du möchtest das doch überhaupt nicht und außerdem frierst du", fügte er hinzu und legte ihr seine Jacke um.

„Doch James. Ich möchte das", erwiderte Lily ruhig.

„Lass uns rein gehen. Okay?", schlug James vor und legte einen Arm um Lily. Sie nickte und die beiden gingen wieder zu den anderen beiden.

Brandon und Claire hatten nicht aufgehört sich zu küssen und merkten überhaupt nicht, wie Lily und James wiederkamen.

Erst als James sich räusperte, fuhren die beiden auseinander. Lily starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Claire, Don. Was macht ihr da?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Claire leise.

„Claire Bitte...", fing Brandon an, traute sich jedoch nicht zuende zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten gehen. Lily und Brandon werden sowieso nicht mehr lange durchhalten", sagte James an Claire. Diese nickte und nahm Brandons Hand. James hatte Lily immer noch im Arm und so machten sich die vier auf den Heimweg.

Bei Lily zuhause zog sie sich ihre Sachen sofort aus und legte sich ins Bett. James hatte sich umgedreht und auch ausgezogen, doch als er sich aufs Sofa legen wollte setzte sich Lily auf.

„James?", fragte sie.

„Hm?"

„Kannst du nicht zu mir kommen?"

„Lily. Bitte du bist total neben der Spur. Ich möchte nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist",

„Nein, James. Mir geht's gut. Siehst du", sagte sie und versuchte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Nase zu drücken, was ihr jedoch mehr als misslang. James fing an laut loszulachen und Lily stimmte mit ein.

„Bitte James", sagte Lily, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Auf deine Verantwortung", erwiderte James und stand auf. Lily nickte ihn glücklich an und zog ihn zu sich ins Bett. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Was mach ich hier nur?", fragte er sich.

„Du wirst mich Morgen umbringen, wenn du wieder klar denken kannst", sagte James verzweifelt.

„Quatsch Jamsie", erwiderte Lily und küsste ihn kurz. James seufzte und schloss die Augen. Wenige Minuten später waren beide eingeschlafen.


	2. Zurück nach Hogwarts Was ist mit James?

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend tastete sie das Bett ab, jedoch konnte sie niemanden finden.

„James?", fragte sie leise, doch er antwortete nicht. Lily versuchte aufzustehen, aber sie war noch so fertig, dass sie sich zurück ins Bett fielen ließ und wieder einschlief. Auch nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht war, konnte sie James nirgends finden. Sie hatte jedes Zimmer abgesucht und erst in der Küche fand sie jemanden, jedoch nur ihre Eltern.

„Wisst ihr wo James ist?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Er ist heute Morgen gegangen. Hatte irgendwie Angst, dass du böse bist", erklärte ihr Vater.

„Oh man", sagte Lily und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Hier. Trink das", sagte ihre Mutter und stellte ihr ein Glas Wasser hin.

„Hab gehört, ihr habt Gestern richtig schön gefeiert", fügte sie lachend hinzu und widmete sich wieder dem Mittagessen.

„Ich geh nachher noch kurz zu Claire", sagte Lily und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Ist okay. Ihr seht euch heute ja zum letzten Mal", entgegnete ihre Mutter.

„Stimmt. Übermorgen muss ich ja wieder nach Hogwarts", stellte Lily fest.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte sie sich sofort auf den weg zu Claire. Sie klingelte fast Sturm und als Claire öffnete, fiel Lily ihr sofort um den Hals.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Claire total überfordert.

„James ist einfach abgehauen", antwortete Lily.

„Morgen Lily", sagte ein verschlafener Brandon und trat zu den beiden Mädels.

„Guten Mittag wohl eher", lachte Lily.

„Hallo süße", sagte er und küsste Claire kurz auf die Wange. Er legte seine Hände von hinten auf ihren Bauch und lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Ähm...", entgegnete Lily überrascht und Claire lachte los.

„Ihr seid zusammen?", fragte sie. Claire und Brandon nickten glücklich. Lily schrie kurz auf und umarmte ihre beiden Freunde dann.

„Ich glaubs nicht. Wir sind seit 10 Jahren befreundet und dann macht Don dir ein „Liebesgeständnis" und auch noch während er betrunken ist", lachte Lily und stellte erst jetzt fest, wie bescheuert sich das anhörte.

„Na ja. Ich hab mich heute Morgen noch mal bisschen angestrengt", sagte Brandon belustigt.

„Bisschen? Das hättest du sehen sollen. Überall waren Kerzen und Rosen und Frühstück ans Bett hab ich bekommen", erklärte Claire.

„Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass unser Donnie romantisch sein kann", entgegnete Lily.

„Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob wir was zusammen machen, aber ich möchte euch nicht stören", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ach quatsch Lily! Du bist doch nicht mehr lange hier oder?", fragte Claire.

„Heute und Morgen, aber Morgen kommen Verwandte zu besuch. Also für uns nur noch Heute", antwortete Lily.

„Na klar machen wir dann noch was zusammen!", sagte Brandon und zog Lily nach drinnen.

„Wie wär's mit schwimmen?", fragte Claire.

„Okay, aber ich hab halt kein Schwimmzeug", antwortete Lily.

„Kein Problem. Komm mit ich gebe dir was von mir", erwiderte Claire und die beiden gingen nach oben, um sich Bikinis anzuziehen. Brandon war derweil schon mal nach draußen an den Pool gegangen. Den ganzen Tag hatten die drei Spaß und doch musste Lily sehr oft an James denken. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er einfach so abgehauen war. Die zwei hatten zwar abgesprochen, dass James wieder nach Hause fährt, aber einfach so ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Zum Glück waren die Ferien bald vorbei und Lily konnte mit James reden.

Doch im Moment wusste Lily noch nicht, wie sehr sie sich da täuschen würde.

Lily stand 2 Tage später am Bahnhof Kings Cross und hielt Ausschau nach bekannten Gesichtern, vor allem aber nach James.

„Hey Lils", rief eine Stimme hinter ihr und sofort fuhr Lily herum. Ihre Freundin Alice stand vor ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Alice! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Super. Ich bin jetzt mit Frank zusammen", antwortete sie glücklich.

„Oh wie schön für euch", erwiderte Lily und drückte sie noch mal kurz.

„Und wie war es mit James?", fragte Alice. Lily schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog sie in den Zug. Die beiden suchten ein freies Abteil und sofort erzählte Lily ihrer Freundin alles. Alice wollte gerade antworten, als die Abteiltür aufging und ein strahlender Frank reinkam.

„Hi Schatz", sagte er und nahm Alice in den Arm.

„Lily. James sucht dich", fügte er hinzu. Lily ließ sich erklären, in welchem Abteil James war und machte sich dann auf den weg. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Sie war geschockt als sie James mit einer hübschen Blondine neben ihm sitzen sah, doch sie fasste sich genauso schnell wieder und lächelte.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Wir müssen uns um die Vertrauensschüler kümmern", war das einzige was James sagte, bevor er an Lily vorbei ging. Verwirrt rannte sie ihm nach und half ihm, den neuen und alten Vertrauensschülern ihre Aufgaben zu erklären.

„Bis dann", sagte James, als sie fertig waren und ging einfach davon. Traurig setzte sich Lily wieder zu Alice, die wieder alleine war und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Er hat schon wieder eine neue", flüsterte Lily und schloss kurz ihre Augen.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, waren alle so müde, dass sie sofort nach dem Begrüßungsessen ins Bett gingen. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück schaute Lily die ganze Zeit zu James, der mit der Blondine am Tisch saß und ununterbrochen lachte. Lily hatte wirklich geglaubt das er sich geändert hatte und vor allem waren die beiden doch Freunde geworden. Wieso war James jetzt so abwesend zu ihr? Klar er hatte eine neue und musste sich nicht mehr an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen, aber trotzdem waren sie Freunde.

„Wer ist das eigentlich?", fragte Lily an Frank und Alice gewandt.

„Sie ist neu und nach Gryffindor gekommen, aber eine Stufe unter uns", antwortete Frank.

„Weißt du wie sie heißt", fragte Alice, doch Frank schüttelte nur den Kopf. In ganz Hogwarts ging schon das Gerücht von dem neuen Traumpaar herum und Lily wurde immer trauriger, dass es nun endgültig war.

Mittags ging Lily in die Bibliothek und traf dort auf Remus, der seine Hausaufgaben machte.

„Hi Remus", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

„Hey Lils", erwiderte er lächelnd. Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, bis Remus sein Buch geräuschvoll zuschlug und Lily anschaute.

„Was ist zwischen dir und James passiert?", platze es aus ihm heraus.

„Nichts. Er hat doch im Moment nur anderes zu tun", antwortete Lily ruhig.

„Ja. Er kümmert sich viel um Michele", sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„Aha Michele heißt die dumme Nuss", dachte sich Lily. Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich Lily, weil sie zu einem treffen mit James musste. Nun musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es an ihr lag, die Freundschaft zu retten und sie wollte alles dafür tun.

„Hi James", sagte sie freundlich, als sie im Schülersprecherraum ankam.

„Hey. Können wir loslegen? Ich hab nicht soviel Zeit. Quidditch Training weißt du", erwiderte James leise.

„Alles klar, aber vorher möchte ich noch kurz was sagen", sagte Lily vorsichtig. James nickte und Lily setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mich für dich und Michele freue", fügte sie verbissen hinzu.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte James verwundert.

„Na ja. Jeder weiß ja, was zwischen euch läuft", antwortete sie.

„Oh man. Du denkst wir zwei...? Nein Lily! Michele ist meine Cousine und sie ist neu hier auf der Schule und braucht einfach jemanden, bis sie Freunde gefunden hat", erklärte James ernst.

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Jaah. Ich schwör", antwortete James.

„Ok. Tut mir leid", entgegnete Lily.

„Du konntest das ja nicht wissen. Aber Lily? Wenn wir gerade dabei sind alles zu klären, muss ich dir auch noch etwas sagen", sagte James nervös.

„Okay", erwiderte Lily gespannt.

„James. Kumpel, was suchst du hier?", rief Sirius aufgebracht und rannte zu seinem Freund.

„Schulsprechertreffen" , sagte James verwundert.

„Nein. Du hast Quidditch Training. Seit einer viertel Stunde", erwiderte Sirius und zeigte auf seine Uhr.

„Hä? Aber solange sitzen wir doch noch gar nicht hier. Egal Sirius, mach du das. Ich kann nicht weg", sagte James.

„Ist ok James. Ich schaff das auch alleine und du kannst mir ja später noch bisschen helfen", warf Lily schnell ein und lächelte ihn an.

„Oh Danke, du bist die beste", rief James, als er schon fast aus dem Portraitloch gestürmt war.

„Na Evans. Hast du ihm mal wieder den Kopf verdreht?", fragte Sirius belustigt.

„Halt die Klappe Black", zischte Lily.

In den nächsten Tagen hatten Lily und James nur sehr selten Zeit zusammen und miteinander reden konnten sie schon gar nicht, weil immer jemand dabei war. Eines Vormittags war Lily gerade auf dem weg zu Zaubertränke, als sie an der Hand in einen Geheimgang gezogen wurde.

„Was...", wollte sie brüllen, doch ihr wurde der Mund zugehalten.

„Sei bitte ruhig", flüsterte James.

„James. Ich hatte solche Panik", erwiderte sie.

„Sorry", nuschelte James.

„Was willst du denn? Wir haben gleich Unterricht", sagte Lily.

„Ich kann nicht mehr Lily. Bitte wir müssen reden", flehte James.

„Geht das nicht nach Zaubertränke?", fragte Lily, obwohl es ihr genauso ging wie James.

„Nein. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen", antwortete James entschlossen.

„Wofür?"

„Das ich dich in den Ferien so bedrängt habe. Das ich es ausgenutzt habe. Wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich nicht einmal mehr daran und bist deswegen nicht sauer auf mich. Und das ich einfach so abgehauen bin, aber ich hatte echt Angst, dass du sauer bist und dann hättest du mich eh rausgeschmissen. Was mir auch Leid tut ist...", weiter kam James nicht, denn Lily hatte ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Gerade als James den Kuss vertiefen wollte, beendete Lily ihn auch schon.

„Seit wann redest du wie ein Wasserfall?", fragte Lily belustigt.

„James. Ich weiß noch alles von dem Abend und ich war nie sauer auf dich. Ich hab wirklich gehofft, als wir beide gemeinsam im Bett lagen, dass wir zusammen wären, aber leider warst du am nächsten Tag weg", fügte sie hinzu.

„Lily", flüsterte James und im nächsten Moment fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Erst durch ein lautes klingeln schreckten die beiden auseinander.

„Mist", sagte Lily und die beiden rannten zu den Kerkern. Als sie dort ankamen, waren alle schon drinnen und die Tür war zu.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Lily nervös.

„Ich hab eine Idee", sagte James und küsste sie sanft. Danach klopfte er an die Tür und nach einem „Herein", öffnete er diese.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Warum kommen sie zu spät?", fragte Prof. Slughorn ruhig.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber Miss Evans und ich hatten noch Schülersprecherpflichten zu erledigen", entschuldigte sich James.

„So?", fragte Prof. Slughorn und schaute Lily fragend an.

„Ja. In der großen Halle ist es zu einigen Streitigkeiten zwischen Schülern gekommen, die wir schlichten mussten", antwortete Lily lächelnd.

„Also gut. Dann setzten sie sich bitte und fragen leise, was sie zu tun haben", erwiderte Prof. Slughorn. Lily und James nickten ihm dankbar zu und setzten sich dann an einen Tisch zu Remus und Alice.

„Auf die Idee wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen", flüsterte Lily zu James.

„Danke für das Kompliment Lily", erwiderte James grinsend.

„Kein Schätzchen?", fragte Lily traurig und James musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und sein Körper begann heftig zu beben.

„Mr. Potter? Ist alles okay?", fragte Prof. Slughorn.

„Ihm geht es gut", antwortete Lily.

„Nun, dass hätte ich gerne von ihm selber gehört", erwiderte Prof. Slughorn und trat zu den vieren an den Tisch. Remus stupste seinen Freund schnell an und James blickte mit hochrotem Kopf und Tränen in den Augen auf.

„Es ist alles okay. Ich musste gerade nur über etwas lachen", entschuldigte sich James.

„Und das soll eine Entschuldigung sein?", fragte Prof. Slughorn verärgert.

„Professor. Er wollte doch...", begann Lily.

„Erst stören sie beide meinen Unterricht, indem sie zu spät kommen und jetzt machen sie genau da weiter", schrie er verärgert und drehte sich wieder um.

„Tschuldigung James", flüsterte Lily.

„Du hast keine Schuld", entgegnete James.

„Es reicht", rief Prof. Slughorn und schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tisch.

„Miss Evans, auch wenn ich sie sehr mag, aber sie haben trotzdem kein Recht sich hier irgendwelche Sonderrechte rauszunehmen. Sie beide verlassen jetzt sofort dieses Klassenzimmer und kommen heute Abend zum Nachsitzen", fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf die Tür. Mit hochrotem Kopf marschierte Lily James hinterher aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Oh Man", murmelte James und ließ sich an der Wand runterrutschen. Auf einmal begann Lily laut zu lachen und musste sich den Mund zu halten, damit es niemand hörte.

„Da bekommst du dein erstes Nachsitzen. Und was machst du? Du lachst! Versteh einer die Frauen", erwiderte James.

„Komm. Wir machen es uns jetzt in unserem Schülersprecherraum gemütlich", trällerte Lily und hielt James ihre Hand hin. Er ließ sich von ihr hochziehen, ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los, als die beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum schlenderten. Als sie dort ankamen, legte sich James sofort aufs Sofa und Lily setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt musst du nur wegen mir nachsitzen", antwortete James.

„James. Also jetzt ist es wirklich zu spät, um sich zu ändern", sagte Lily belustigt.

„Ich meine es ernst", erwiderte James.

„Jamsie. Es ist okay wirklich. Hey das ist Zaubertränke. Das hab ich im Handumdrehen nachgeholt und außerdem hab ich ja gute Gesellschaft", erklärte Lily und beugte sich vor um James zu Küssen. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, verspürte Lily zum ersten Mal ein angenehmes kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Lippen und spürte James Hände, welche sich auf ihren Po legten. Sie streichelte mit ihren Hände über seine Wangen und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Die beiden merkte überhaupt nicht, wie Sirius reinkam und die beiden belustigt ansah. Er räusperte sich und sofort fuhren James und Lily auseinander.

„Black", knurrte Lily.

"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Evans", lachte Sirius.

„Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihm unser Passwort zu sagen", sagte Lily zu James.

„Gibt es irgendwas?", fragte James seinen besten Freund.

„Nö. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du Lust auf ein paar Streiche hättest", antwortete Sirius.

„Gerne", erwiderte James und setzte sich auf. Lily die immer noch auf seinem Schoss saß, seufzte und stand auf. Ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick verschwanden die beiden und ließen Lily alleine zurück.

„Da Versteh einer die Jungs", murmelte Lily und legte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Alice und Remus zu ihr und löcherten Lily sofort mit Fragen.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte Alice ganz aufgeregt.

„Jap", antwortete Lily knapp.

„Aber da läuft doch mehr oder?", fragte Remus grinsend.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Lily scheinheilig.

„Komm schon Lily. Das ist Remus. Unser Frauenversteher und Experte in Liebesdingen Schlecht hin", erwiderte Alice grinsend. Auch Remus versuchte zu lachen, was ihm jedoch mehr als Misslang.

„Tut mir Leid", nuschelte Alice und umarmte ihn kurz. Er machte ein wirsche Handbewegung und schaute wieder fragend zu Lily.

„Ja da ist mehr", gab Lily leise zu.

„Und was?", fragte Alice neugierig.

„Musst du das wissen?", fragte Lily lächelnd. Alice gab sich geschlagen und seufzte enttäuscht.

„Wie läuft es mit Frank?", fragte Lily einige Zeit später.

„Ach na ja. Wir haben bisschen Stress", antwortete Alice.

Abends gingen die drei zusammen zum Essen und Lily schaute sich vergebens nach James um.

„Man, wenn der nicht kommt gibt's Ärger. Wir müssen doch nach dem Essen gleich Nachsitzen", sagte sie genervt zu Alice.

„Er kommt schon", versuchte Alice sie zu beruhigen.

„Alice hat recht. James ist zwar sonst nicht verantwortungsvoll, aber wenn es ums Nachsitzen geht, kennt er keine Entschuldigung", pflichtete Remus bei.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Lily von Remus und Alice und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Dort angekommen, klopfte sie an die Tür und wurde auch sofort hereingerufen.

„Guten Abend Miss Evans", sagte Prof. Slughorn freundlich.

„Da sie im Unterricht nicht teil genommen haben, werden sie bitte jetzt den „Trank der lebenden Toten" brauen. Wissen sie wo Mr. Potter ist?", erklärte er.

„Nein Sir", antwortete Lily.

„Okay. Ich lasse sie alleine und falls Mr. Potter auftaucht sagen sie ihm was zu tun ist. Wenn sie fertig sind stellen sie bitte eine Phiole auf meinen Tisch und dann dürfen sie gehen", sagte Prof. Slughorn und verschwand eine Sekunde später.

Lily schlug ihr Zaubertrankbuch auf und sammelte schon mal alle Zutaten. Die Zutaten für James holte sie auch gleich, damit er schneller fertig werden würde. Als Lily schon eine Viertel Stunde mit dem Trank beschäftigt war, war James immer noch nicht da und langsam machte sie sich sorgen. Weitere 15min später wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und ein keuchender James kam rein.

„Spinnst du? Wo warst du?", fragte Lily.

„Snape", knurrte James nur und zog sein Shirt aus. Eine Schnittwunde zog sich über den halben Bauch und er fing an, mit einem Tuch darauf rumzutupfen.

„Ich dachte du hättest damit aufgehört", zischte Lily verärgert.

„Habe ich auch. Der Wurm hat mich entwaffnet und dann ein paar seiner eigenen Zauber an mir ausprobiert", erklärte James ruhig.

„Und was waren das für welche?", fragte Lily, während sie in ihrem Kessel umherrührte.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete James und zog sich wieder an.

„Was müssen wir den machen?", fragte er und ging zu Lily.

„Den „Trank der lebenden Toten". Ich hab schon deine Zutaten geholt und vorbereitet", antwortete Lily kühl.

„Danke", sagte James und wollte sie küssen, doch Lily drehte ihren Kopf weg und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Trank.

„Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich hier raus", erklärte sie und füllte den Trank auch schon ab. James schaute sie noch kurz an, bevor er sich hinsetzte und mit seinem Trank begann.

„Bis später", sagte Lily leise, als sie gehen wollte.

„Du glaubst mir nicht oder?", fragte James traurig.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und dann tauchst du auf und sagst Snape hat dich angegriffen. Früher warst du immer derjenige, der auf die Slytherins los gegangen ist", antwortete Lily.

„Bye", fügte sie hinzu und ging. Niedergeschlagen machte James sich wieder an die Arbeit, um Rechtzeitig zu seinem Training zu kommen und danach noch Michele bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen.

Am nächsten Morgen bereute Lily ihr Verhalten schon wieder und wollte sich bei James entschuldigen. Dieser saß mit Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte Hausaufgaben.

„James?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Mir tut es Leid, wegen gestern", flüsterte sie leise.

„Hey. Ist doch kein Problem. Du musst dich eben noch an den netten James gewöhnen", erwiderte James lächelnd. Auch Lily lachte wieder.

„Sind wir denn noch zusammen?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Wenn du möchtest", antwortete James. Lily nickte und umarmte James fest. Er gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und packte dann seine Sachen zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid. Training", sagte er schnell.

„Okay", rief Lily ihm nach, doch sie war sich bewusst, dass er es nicht gehört hatte. Nach dem Training traf sich James wieder mit Michele, danach musste er noch seine Hausaufgaben machen und als er die endlich fertig hatte, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Lily lag schon tief schlafend in ihrem Bett und träumte von viel Zeit mit James.

Leider wurde dieser Traum nicht war, denn immerzu war James beschäftigt. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit für einen guten Morgen Kuss und ein kurzes Mittagessen mit Lily. Es waren mittlerweile 3 Wochen vergangen und Lily machte James Verhalten immer wütender.

„Vielleicht hat er es doch nicht ernst mit mir gemeint?", fragte Lily, als sie mit Alice im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

„Lily", sagte Alice und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.

„Red dir das bitte nicht ein okay?", bat sie und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Hi süße", sagte James fröhlich, als er vom Abendessen kam.

„Alles klar?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Lily und erwiderte seinen Begrüßungs-Kuss.

„Tut mir leid dass ich so wenig Zeit für dich habe. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer?", fragte James und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Ne. Ist ok", antwortete sie leise und schaute auf den Boden. James legte seine Hand unter Lilys Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen.

„Wirklich?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja. Ich bin nur traurig deswegen", antwortete Lily.

„Sorry", murmelte James und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Hilfst du mir nachher, oder muss ich wieder alles alleine machen?", fragte Lily leise.

„Klar helfe ich dir. Wie wäre es in einer Stunde?", fragte James und strich ihr liebevoll durch ihre Haare.

„Ähm okay", antwortete Lily nachdenklich. Sofort sprang James wieder auf und ging.

Genau zwei Stunden später, kam James in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und stürmte auf Lily zu, die alleine an einem Tisch saß.

„Lily", keuchte er.

„Oh Hi James", erwiderte Lily abwesend.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte er schnell.

„Alles fertig", antwortete Lily und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na ja. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit, weil ich mich extra mit den Hausaufgaben angestrengt habe. Ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass ich mal Zeit mit meinem Freund verbringe, aber daraus wurde ja nichts und so hab ich mich um die Planung für den Weihnachtsball gekümmert und alle Hogsmeade Wochenenden festgelegt", erklärte Lily wütend.

„Shit", murmelte James leise.

„Hast du denn jetzt noch Zeit?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte schlafen gehen. Bin mega müde", antwortete Lily.

„Ach so", erwiderte James traurig.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Lily leise und ging einfach so in den Schlafsaal. James setzte sich an den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Am nächsten Tag war Samstag und Lily stand erst spät auf. Na ja eigentlich war sie schon früh wach, aber sie versuchte krampfhaft wieder einzuschlafen. Um 10 Uhr stand sie auf und ging Richtung Schülersprecherbad. Sie duschte ausgiebig und machte sich danach fertig. Es war mittlerweile Anfang November und draußen war es kalt. Lily zog sich eine dicke Jacke an und ging runter zum See. Eine Weile blickte sich Gedankenverloren auf den See, bis sie hinter sich Schritte hörte und sich umdrehte.

„Hi Lily", sagte Max Stohl aus Ravenclaw. Die beiden hatten nicht viel miteinander zu tun, aber sie verstanden sich recht gut.

„Hi Max. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily.

„Gut und dir Lily? Du siehst in letzter Zeit immer so traurig aus. Ich dachte du wärst mit James zusammen", antwortete Max.

„Ja bin ich auch", erwiderte sie leise.

„Aber?", fragte Max.

„Ach er hat nie Zeit für mich. Ständig hat er was Besseres zu tun und lässt mich sogar mit dem Schülersprecherzeug alleine", antwortete Lily.

„So ein Arsch. Ich wusste gleich, dass er dich nicht verdient hat auch wenn er es ernst mit dir meint", sagte Max.

„Aber wenn du möchtest. Ich als Vertrauensschüler, kann dir gern helfen bei deinen Sachen",

„Danke. Das ist lieb von dir"

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch lange und Lily konnte endlich mal wieder lachen.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen verbrachten die beiden viel Zeit miteinander.

Eine Woche nach ihrem ersten Gespräch, trafen sie sich in der Bibliothek und Max half Lily bei den letzten Vorbereitungen, die für den Weihnachtsball zu erledigen waren.

„Was hältst du von einem Eisboden?", fragte Max nachdenklich.

„Hm Toll, aber kann man das so machen, dass es weder kalt noch rutschig ist?", fragte Lily.

„Das müsste gehen", antwortete Max.

„Hey Lily", rief James und kam auf sie zugerannt.

„Hi", sagten Max und Lily gleichzeitig.

„Na was macht ihr schönes?", fragte James.

„Ich helfe Lily bei dem Weihnachtsball", erklärte Max.

„Oh", sagte James leise.

„Ist schon ok", sagte Lily verbissen. James lächelte noch kurz und verschwand auch schon wieder.

„Nichts ist ok", zischte sie, als er weg war.

„Lily. Mach dich bitte nicht wegen dem fertig", bat Max.

„Du bist echt lieb", erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Wie viel Uhr ist denn?", fragte Max nach einer Weile. Lily schaute auf die Uhr und sprang auf.

„Mist halb 2. Ich bin mit Alice verabredet. Weißt du Kleider kaufen", lachte Lily. Max umarmte sie noch mal kurz und schon war Lily weg.


End file.
